Bonds
by sasunaru-soul
Summary: Bonds werent made to be broken. So what happens when naruto fights for sasuke, and in the process confesses his love? Will sasuke stay? Or will the two be separated for ever?  boyxboy fluffy


Bonds Weren't Made To Be Broken

**warning! boyxboy dont like dont read :)**

**Disclaimer~ sadly i do not own naruto :( if i did sasuke and naruto would be together! (obviously)**

**Enjoy :) and pleasee review ^^ im new at this and i know i need to improve, i would love some help :)**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, Wait! Don't go!" Naruto yelled, straining his voice over the rain.<p>

As Sasuke stared at the blonde, pain filled his heart. Leaving his first close bond, since _that_ night, would be hard. "You don't understand! I have to. I _must_ avenge my clan!"

"Ok...so ill help you! You don't have to go to Orochimaru!"

"Naruto! I have to do it alone, it's the only way. I need Orochimaru's power. Why do you care so much anyway!"

"Sasuke. You're my best friend! Don't you understand that? I've never had this kind of bond with anyone before! I won't let you go!"

"You don't have a choice! I need this! It's what I was made for. It's my reason for life."

"No Sasuke. You can choose! You change the path you're on! You can stay with me!"

"No. I can't, Naruto, I'm not the Sasuke I once was. I am nothing but an avenger. I'm just a shell that needs to be filled. I'm Nothing anymore Naruto." Sasuke spoke the words more to himself than Naruto; he was trying to convince himself.

Naruto stared at his friend. Coming to realise just how much Sasuke had changed since the meeting with Orochimaru during the Junín exams, and hoping it wasn't too late for him to bring the old Sasuke back.

"Sasuke. You're more than that. You're my friend. You're Kakashi's friend, and Sakuras'. You're more than a shell! More than an avenger! You have a life and people love you…I love you."

Naruto didn't know where the words came from, but as he spoke them he knew it was the truth.

"Don't say that!" Sasuke yelled, "It's not true! You can't love me! You can't love Sasuke, he is gone!"

Sasuke turned and started to run.

The rain was heavy, soaking the two young ninja's running for dear life through the village.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, as he sped up, jumping on the raven, tackling him to the ground.

Both boys crashed to the ground, covered in mud.

"Why do you make it so hard Naruto?" Sasuke asked, suddenly all the pain he was feeling came out in his voice.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, covered in mud.

Sasuke continued "why do you have to make it so hard for me to leave? I've never had any reason to stay, aside from the academy. Then _you_ come along and turn my life upside down. Suddenly, my life had something else in it; apart from revenge…I can't _handle_ it!"

"Stay" Naruto whispered.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "I can't! Fighting Orochimaru showed me how far I have to go, I know that if I am to kill Itachi, I must forget about you! About everyone!"

The two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity before Naruto leaned into Sasuke and whispered in his ear "Sasuke. Stay."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and looked into the blondes, deep blue eyes, what he saw was unexpected. A mixture of love, pain …and want? Was it want? Sasuke wasn't sure, still he couldn't resist Naruto. This would be the last moment they had together. And Sasuke suddenly knew he had to make the most of it.

He leant into Naruto quickly stealing a kissed before pulling back to gage Naruto's reaction, he didn't get a chance to fully see Naruto face though, the blonde had intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's hair, pulling Sasuke in for another kiss.

It was urgent, and messy, both boys soaked and covered in mud.

Naruto was glad it was raining, that way Sasuke might not notice the tears running down his face.

Pulling away from the kiss Sasuke embraced Naruto, and in a funny way it meant more to Naruto than their kiss. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto for life, clutching him and squeezing him, pride and arrogance forgotten, in that instant Sasuke was just a scared child, huddled into his best friend's arms.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered painfully.

Naruto responded by squeezing tighter around the ravens waist, pulling him in.

The two sat for some time in silence, and they started to drift off, into sleep.

On the verge of darkness Naruto was roused by Sasuke's moving form "Sasuke?" the blonde said.

Sasuke said nothing, placing a kiss on Naruto lips, as a tear escaped his eye, falling onto Naruto's cheek.

With the realisation that Sasuke was crying Naruto tried to sit up, only to discover he was tied up, hands unable to move, unable to perform hand signs.

Sasuke watched as the man he loved struggled against the ropes, only to fall limply and stare at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" the blonde croaked.

It was almost too much, how could Sasuke leave his best friend like this…wet, dirty…_alone._

Sasuke quickly resolved himself though, he would not think of what he was doing to Naruto.

"Naruto…I _can't_ stay" Sasuke whispered.

The words struck Naruto like lightning. "Nooo!" Naruto yelled, tears gathering in his eyes, making the raven blurry, "Sasuke don't leave me!"

Sasuke couldn't watch, it was truly a pitiful sight, never before had he seen anyone so emotionally exposed.

He dropped to his knees as he realised he was doing to Naruto what Itachi had done to him. Taken away what meant most to him.

"Arghh! Naruto! Why do you _do_ this to me?" Sasuke screamed, Furious that he could bring himself to leave the blonde.

"If I leave you I'll be just like my brother!" Sasuke continued to yell "it's your fault! You can't love me anymore; tell me you don't need me! That you don't love me!"

Naruto was honestly scared by Sasuke words, he could see Sasuke fighting with in himself, if he stayed, he reason for existence would be gone, if he left, he would be just like his brother, causing pain for personal gain. Both ways he would lose.

"Sasuke, you can stay with me. It your choice, _only _yours. He doesn't control you. Don't let _him_ ruin your entire life." Naruto said continuing to struggle with his bonds.

"And I _do_ love you, nothing will change that. Ever."

Sasuke could decide, his whole life was for revenge, but he couldn't leave the blonde, nor could he stay with him.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke eyes lifted from the ground to his face.

As Sasuke peered into the blondes eyes, he knew he _couldn't_ leave him; he wouldn't be able to survive.

He almost sighed with relief as he made a conscious decision to stay; it was like letting go of everything. He could finally see a glimpse of a future where he could be truly happy.

Sasuke began to cry, and Naruto didn't know why but they seemed to be tears of happiness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke just collapsed onto the blonde, and then Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.

After the crying ceased, Sasuke untied Naruto and the two fell asleep on the forest floor, in each other's arms.

Naruto couldn't believe how far they had come in one night, from admitting their bond, as friends, to confessing their love, to practically committing to spend the rest of their life together. Well, he thought, they never did do things halfway.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? ^^<strong>

**~Hope so~**

**Thankyou for reading 3**


End file.
